


All is Bright

by femellerklem



Series: Tomorrow You'll be On Your Own and I'll be Right Behind You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Seriously Cavity-Inducing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femellerklem/pseuds/femellerklem
Summary: In the days leading up to Christmas, Harry has a quiet moment alone with his youngest son.
Series: Tomorrow You'll be On Your Own and I'll be Right Behind You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	All is Bright

The living room was entirely dark except for the dim light of the crackling fire and the soft, golden glow of the Christmas tree in the corner, the twinkling lights sending speckles of gold and white dancing across the walls. Despite the fact that there were now two young boys in the house instead of just the one, James had surprisingly managed to get into bed and allow his mother to read him a story, and Albus was, well…

Harry gazed down into the drowsy face of his youngest son, rhythmically running a hand across his tiny forehead and through his thick black hair. The two of them were nestled away in the chair near the fireplace- the one that looked out the bay window into the front yard, where sometimes, if the night wasn’t cloudy like this one was, they could see the stars. 

Albus shifted slightly as his eyes closed, his face now nestled against his father’s chest. Harry couldn’t help but smile softly and press the barest whisper of a kiss to Al’s forehead, knowing that anything more could wake him.

“You’re a little angel, you are,” he murmured, gently brushing his thumb against Al’s cheek and smiling down. 

Albus had always loved being held. Even though he was old enough now to stand and grip the bars of his crib, he usually did so just to reach out to Harry and Ginny, his little hands grasping and his mouth smiling, babbling perfect nonsense up at them. He didn’t like to sleep unless one of his parents was holding him, and though they were trying to break that habit before Albus turned one, Harry couldn’t very well resist holding his baby boy. Especially when Albus reached out to him with those big green eyes and that perfect little smile and those little hands and that little face…

Harry caught a glimpse of movement outside. He unconsciously held Albus closer to him as he looked up to see a small flutter of white snowflakes blow past the window. Soon there were more flakes, and then more, and even more, until the entire window was filled with gently swirling snow, golden in the light of the fire. 

“Look at that, Al,” Harry whispered. “Your first snow.”

He doubted it would stay until morning. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if it melted as soon as it touched the ground. But a part of him hoped it would last all night and all through the next day, just so he could hear Ginny’s laughter as she pelted him with snowballs and see James’s face light up with joy and watch Al clumsily bat his mittens against the ground as the little white flakes peppered his pitch black hair. Maybe it would even last until Christmas. 

Albus shifted again in Harry’s arms and opened his eyes. Harry braced himself, but Al didn’t cry. Instead, he turned to gaze out the window, the light sparkling in his wide green eyes. The faint sound of slow Christmas music could be heard coming from the wireless.

It felt like something of a dream. A dream where everything was peaceful and calm and lit only by the soft magic of a few lights on a Christmas tree, where one son slept safely upstairs and the other one nestled snugly in Harry’s arms; a dream in which he had to do nothing but gaze down into the face of his child and watch as he drifted back to sleep, the gentle wind humming a lullaby.

Harry pressed one last whisper of a kiss to Al’s soft hair and cuddled him closer, wishing, as the snow continued to fall outside, that he could keep the world like this for his family forever: gentle and warm, filled with love, and finally, completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the snow and my family's Christmas tree and was therefore inspired to write this story. I hoped you survived the sweetness.


End file.
